Torb
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Um jovem rapaz surpreendente e vigoroso que cresceu entre os dinossauros."'' Aparência Torb tem cabelos verde-escuros com uma caveira de dinossauro em cima do cabelo que serve como um acessório para sua cabeça. Ele tem íris pretas e tem uma cor de pele bastante bronzeada. Notavelmente, ele tem um dente faltando e é mostrado que está usando um estilo de roupa jurássico, um simples tecido vermelho. Na Era do Rei Artur, ele usa um uniforme de cavaleiro branco, marrom e preto. Sua capa é vermelha e ele também tem uma espada. Mixi Max Quando ele tocou Mixi Maxed com Tochan, sua cor de cabelo mudou de verde-escuro para vermelho com a forma de asas. Seu acessório de crânio muda de um crânio de dinossauro branco para um crânio de pterodáctilo dourado. Seus dentes ficam afiados em vez da forma quadrada normal e seus olhos se tornam dourados e ele também fica mais pálido. Personalidade Ele é uma pessoa amigável que carrega um sorriso a maior parte do tempo e faz amizade com dinossauros. Em um ponto, ele tende a pronunciar nomes errados, provavelmente porque não é muito educado em termos de conhecimento acadêmico e porque está em uma era diferente. Enredo Cretaceous Era Ele ajudou Tenma e Shinsuke que quase foram atacados pelo Tiranossauro e se apresentou. Ele também guiou Raimon para sua casa com a ajuda de alguns dinossauros e os apresentou ao seu "pai", Tochan . Quando lhe perguntaram sobre o motivo de sua existência na época, ele respondeu que era do ovo de Tochan, para grande descrença de Midori . Ele também foi atacado à noite por Tochan quando tentou mostrar que ele é filho de Tochan. Ele acordou Raimon no dia seguinte para procurar por Rockstar . No episódio 32 , depois que Raimon foi resgatado pelo Dr. Crossword Arno de Rei Rukh e seu controle mental do Sphere Device , ele estava querendo derrotar o Perfect Cascade ainda mais, como se eles fizessem isso, a sensação de fazê-lo seria ainda mais incrível. Isso acabou aumentando a moral de Raimon. No episódio 34 , ele finalmente Mixi Maxed com Tochan e ajudou a equipe Raimon a passar por Perfect Cascade, mostrando que ele facilmente passou por qualquer um no céu, e saiu com Raimon para o presente, rejeitando ver seus pais e deixando Big para cuidar de si mesmo. King Arthur's Era No episódio 35 , ele falou com Tenma e Fei sobre o que ele acha que é o trabalho de um capitão. Mais tarde, após o acidente de viagem no tempo, ele se tornou um membro do Entaku no Kishi . No episódio 36 , seu time jogou contra Tenmas para o exame de entrada de Tenma e Fei. No jogo, ele foi ordenado por Kirino Ranmaru para bloquear Kimoro . No final, o jogo foi empatado com um resultado de 1-1. No episódio 37 , ele mostrou uma cobra morta para assustar Kariya em que ele conseguiu como Kariya fugiu dele. Aparência do jogo Personagem e avatar Avatar do Wii Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In both versions of the game, Torb can be recruited by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwhise, in order to recruit Torb, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Meddlesome Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped by Willings in Kage's taisen route) *'Photo': Old Clubroom Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken at the old soccer building at Raimon) *'Topic': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Powerful people (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, atleast five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Mixi Max= Torb Mixi Maxed with Tochan can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Meddlesome Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped by Willings in Kage's taisen route) *'Photo': Old Clubroom Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken at the old soccer building at Raimon) *'Photo': Dinosaur figures (恐竜フィギュアの写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Powerful people (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas ou totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 116 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 40 *'Freedom': 57 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 116 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 220 ---- Mixi Max form *'GP': 176 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 165 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 145 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 95 (125) *'Freedom': 220 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP: '''170 *'Kick: A *'Guard: '''S *'Body: 'A *'Speed: 'S *'Control: 'A *'Catch: '''A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * * (Mixi Max; Tochan) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= '''Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Normal form * * ---- Mixi Max form * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Forma Mixi Max * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * Keshin armado ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Forma Mixi Max * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** ** Melhor partida de Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Burgess N' *'Burgess R' *'Chrono Storm N' *'Chrono Storm R' *'Entaku no Kishi N' *'Entaku no Kishi R' *'Evoluções' Galeria Baby Tobu.jpg|Baby Torb. Torb's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Torb's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Torb's first appearance CS 31.png|Torb's debut. Torb's Travelling Capsule.png|Torb's travelling capsule. Torb being master in the sky CS 34 HQ.png|Torb's advance control of the ball in mid-air. Torb talking to Tenma and Fei CS 35.png|Torb talking to Fei and Tenma about the job of a captain. Torb suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Torb suffering by a headache caused by Fei. IG-10-003.PNG|IG-10-003 IG-10-019.PNG|IG-10-019 IG-12-026.PNG|IG-12-026 IGS-12-011.png|IGS-12-011 IG-14-069.PNG|IG-14-069 Trivialidades *Ele costuma pronunciar erroneamente os nomes das pessoas, por exemplo, o de Tenma (embora depois, no episódio 32 , ele o chama pelo nome correto), o de Nishiki, o de Hayami e o de Shinsuke. Eles parecem mostrar uma ligeira raiva com isso. *Ele tem o hábito de dançar e grunhir sempre que está animado ou feliz. *Torb é na verdade da época de Fei Rune , 200 anos no futuro da série GO. Enquanto El Dorado ainda tinha problemas com viagens no tempo, eles acidentalmente colocaram Torb no período Jurássico. O ovo de Tochan se misturou com a cápsula de viagem no tempo de Torb e foi confundido com seu filho. Ele aprendeu japonês através de um programa educacional dentro da cápsula, e também foi alimentado com leite por ele. *Seu nome, Torb (ト ー ブ) é japonês para pular ou voar , uma referência à sua capacidade de controlar a bola no ar e seu Mixi Max. *Seu nome de dublador, Sor, soa e se parece com a palavra soar, uma referência à sua habilidade de controlar a bola no ar e seu Mixi Max. Navegação